1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus including a touch pad, or a touch panel, as an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been devised an electronic apparatus using a touch pad, or a touch panel, as an input device. Referring to FIG. 8, such a conventional electronic apparatus will be described taking a personal computer as an example. FIG. 8 is an external view of a conventional notebook personal computer having a touch pad incorporated therein. In FIG. 8, a personal computer 1 includes a housing 2, a keyboard 3, sound holes 4, a touch pad 5, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) 6. The personal computer 1 also has a loudspeaker system provided inside the housing 2.
In the personal computer 1, the user moves a pointer displayed on the liquid crystal display 6 by moving his/her finger along an operating surface of the touch pad 5, or the user performs an operation corresponding to a click operation of a mouse by tapping the top of the operating surface. The loudspeaker system reproduces operation sounds of the touch pad 5, and audio information, such as an acoustic signal or speech, outputted by an electric circuit (not shown) within the personal computer 1. Reproduced sound is emitted through the sound holes 4 provided in the housing 2 to the outside of the personal computer 1.
In a conventional personal computer as described above, sound reproduction and an input operation are performed by different devices placed in different locations. That is, the loudspeaker system and the touch pad are separately provided in different locations, preventing downsizing and space saving of the personal computer.